


Carpe diem

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: Целовался Дженсен крепко и бескомпромиссно, вжимая Фрэнка лопатками в стену; если это и был прощальный поцелуй, то явно со всеми бонусами и дополнениями.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Carpe diem (лат.) — «лови день», «живи настоящим»

1.

Фрэнк проснулся посреди ночи — долго смотрел на вращающиеся лопасти лампы-вентилятора, то и дело озаряемые синеватыми отблесками мигалок полицейских машин, а когда стало понятно, что снова уснуть не удастся, босиком пошлепал на кухню. В холодильнике не нашлось ничего, кроме молока для кофе, но Фрэнк проявил чудеса настойчивости и обнаружил еще и безвкусные вафли в шкафчике для полотенец. 

Инфолинк издал тихий сигнал, напоминая владельцу об активности системы. С тех пор, как Дженсен вернулся к работе, Фрэнк не выключал его даже не ночь; а после того, как тот пропал на несколько дней и пропинговался уже в Сингапуре — привык иметь работающий компьютер на расстоянии вытянутой руки. (После Сингапура к тому же выяснилось, что кто-то другой направлял Дженсена по его частоте, и Фрэнк чуть пальцы не сгрыз от профессиональной ревности).

Гребаный Дженсен.

Фрэнк выбросил недоеденную вафлю и открыл ноутбук; теплый оранжевый свет залил столешницу и руки, не резанув по глазам. В почте висело одно непрочитанное сообщение от Афины, отправленное общей рассылкой — небось, очередная просьба поработать сверхурочно. Фрэнка оно не касалось — его ненормированный рабочий день предполагал постоянную готовность прикрыть задницу Дженсена, которому недоставало такта совершать противозаконные действия исключительно в рабочие часы. Учитывая специфику его деятельности, незримое присутствие Фрэнка было каким-никаким гарантом того, что он выберется из очередного дерьма; пока Дженсен ползал по вентиляционным шахтам, Фрэнк буквально ощущал, как отмирают его нервные клетки, и сомневаться не приходилось — годам к сорока ему предстояло обзавестись тремором обеих рук и букетом разнообразных расстройств. Ну, по крайней мере, его договор с «Шариф Индастриз» предусматривал солидную страховку. 

Инфолинк оповестил о входящем звонке, и Фрэнк закатил глаза, жалея, что Дженсен не может его видеть. Чертово мироздание выбрало безупречный момент, чтобы доказать свою безжалостную ироничность. 

— Притчард. Не разбудил? — с подозрительной деликатностью поинтересовался Дженсен, и Фрэнк мгновенно насторожился.

— Сейчас полшестого утра, Дженсен, так что лучше бы тебе иметь хорошую причину для звонка.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Фрэнк втянул носом воздух, стараясь подавить нарастающее раздражение.

— Кто бы сомневался. Надеюсь, в этот раз в деле не замешана женщина?

— Я все расскажу на месте.

— На месте? — озадаченно переспросил Фрэнк. — Дженсен, какого...

— В двух кварталах от твоего дома есть забегаловка, «Лабиринт». Красная неоновая вывеска с быком.

— Да, знаю.

— Я жду тебя там.

Дженсен отключился. 

— Черт, — сказал Фрэнк в пустоту. Монитор ноутбука мигнул и приугас — машина перешла в спящий режим. — Черт.

Какого хрена Дженсену понадобилось встречаться лично, да еще в людном месте? У него что, кто-то на хвосте? И что за срочное дело, которое не может подождать до утра? Проклятье, вдруг Дженсен ранен? С него сталось бы обратиться к Фрэнку, а не в больницу, особенно если что-то стряслось со «стражем здоровья»... Фрэнк бестолково сунулся на кухню, потом поспешил в ванную. Вспомнилось: когда он въезжал в квартиру, администратор дома говорил об укомплектованности в соответствии с санитарными нормами. В шкафчике, среди использованных станков от лазерной бритвы и одноразовых бутылочек антисептика, и правда обнаружился нераспакованный пакет первой помощи — не панацея, конечно, но если дело совсем плохо... Фрэнк сунул медпак в рюкзак, потянулся за курткой и тут только осознал, что одет в пижамные штаны и растянутую футболку с Капитаном Америкой. Пришлось торопливо переодеться; никак не находились носки, и Фрэнк обул кеды на босу ногу. Он, конечно, не подумал о зонте — и угодил под дождь. 

***

В забегаловке, несмотря на ранний час, было людно. Пахло дешевым маслом и пролитым пивом, сквозь шум голосов доносилась попсовая песенка. Дженсен сидел в углу, похожий на шпиона из дешевого боевика, и изучал меню — судя по всему, совершенно невредимый.

Фрэнк испытал острое желание развернуться и уйти. Для того, чтобы преодолеть порыв, пришлось приложить невероятное волевое усилие, стоившее ему любого намека на хорошее настроение.

— Ну, в чем дело, Джеймс Бонд? — раздраженно поинтересовался Фрэнк, устраиваясь напротив за вызывающе-красной столешницей, навевающей прочные ассоциации с клубничным карамелезаменителем. 

— Я взял тебе колу, — невозмутимо сказал Дженсен и отложил электронное меню — голубые строчки погасли, сменившись на изображение лого. — Тебе идет, Фрэнсис.

— Быть мокрым и злым? — огрызнулся Фрэнк.

— С распущенными волосами, — сказал Дженсен и протянул ему салфетку, которую Фрэнк нехотя принял — с волос мерзко капало за воротник.

— Я, вообще-то, не собирался приходить, — соврал он. — Но почему-то подумал: наверное, на этот раз у Дженсена есть уважительная причина вести себя по-мудацки. Решил проверить свою теорию. 

— Я не веду себя по-мудацки, Фрэнсис, — возразил Дженсен.

— Ты вытащил меня из дома в полшестого утра, заставив думать, что у тебя проблемы, — сердито возразил Фрэнк и замолчал, потому что светловолосая официантка принесла ему колу, а Дженсену — бокал пива с переливающейся через край пеной, и при ней возмущаться стало как-то неловко.

Дженсен хмыкнул — звук до отвращения напоминал смешок — и сделал глоток. Над верхней губой у него остался белесый след; Дженсен стер его большим пальцем, и Фрэнк яростно подумал: не стоило, блядь, сюда приходить.

— Приятно знать, что ты обо мне переживаешь, — сказал Дженсен и резко посерьезнел. — Но я хотел поговорить о смерти Дианы.

Наверное, у Фрэнка сделалось очень беспомощное лицо, потому что Дженсен отставил бокал, потянулся через стол и сжал его ладонь — будто престарелую родственницу успокаивал.

— Ты не открывал почту? — уточнил он и понимающе кивнул, когда Фрэнк покачал головой.

Убирать руку он не спешил, и Фрэнк был ему за это благодарен.

Он знал Диану года четыре; она всегда угощала его шоколадом, когда забегала в кабинет, и кидала ему на почту ссылки на дурацкие видео. Несколько раз она подвозила Фрэнка до дома, белозубо улыбаясь, когда он критиковал стиль ее вождения (там было, что критиковать). Кажется, она играла на гитаре и была верующей католичкой — на зеркале заднего вида у нее висел крестик...

— Несчастный случай? — растерянно спросил Фрэнк. — Или... 

— Остановка сердца, — сухо сказал Дженсен. — У нее стоял имплантат, и он перестал работать. Технический сбой — такое случается, если аугментация изнашивается. Таково заключение медиков.

Ощущение легкого головокружения от обрушившейся на него новости постепенно утихало; Фрэнк передернул плечами и вытянул пальцы из объятий ладони Дженсена.

— Судя по тому, что ты меня вызвал, заключение медиков у тебя доверия не вызывает? Господи, Дженсен, ты ведь не думаешь, что это Шариф ее убрал?

— Нет, — Дженсен ответил сразу, без всяких многозначительных пауз. — Мы оба знаем, что Шариф бывает... не очень чистоплотен в методах, но — нет, он бы не стал. 

— Тогда почему мы разговариваем здесь, а не по инфолинку? — спросил Фрэнк, и Дженсен откинулся на спинку пластикового сидения, увеличивая дистанцию. — Дистанционная связь, знаешь ли, была придумана именно для этого — чтобы передавать важную информацию без необходимости пересекаться в пространстве. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то в компании знал, чем я намерен заняться, — Дженсен нахмурился, снова обхватил ладонью бокал, и по стеклу поползла трещина. Он поспешно убрал руку. — Я же бывший коп, Притчард. Семья и коллеги по работе всегда входят в список основных подозреваемых. С семьей я уже говорил.

— Меня ты, однако, не подозреваешь, — не удержался Фрэнк, и Дженсен скупо улыбнулся.

— Она умерла не от того, что ее заговорили до смерти. Так ты мне поможешь?

— Естественно, — сухо подтвердил Фрэнк. — Что от меня потребуется?

Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением — как будто у ублюдка был повод сомневаться в готовности Фрэнка помочь разобраться в этой мутной истории, касающейся смерти Дианы, а может статься — и безопасности всей компании.

— Логи ее переписки, списки входящих и исходящих за последний месяц. Сможешь заглянуть в ее домашний компьютер?

— Дженсен! — возмутился Фрэнк. — Не знаю, сообщил ли тебе кто-нибудь, но я — начальник службы информационной безопасности! Что насчет тебя? Ты знаешь, что делать?

— Встречусь с парой старых друзей из полиции, — неохотно сказал Дженсен — Фрэнк заподозрил, что он предпочел бы не говорить о своих планах вовсе, но слишком привык отчитываться. — Я позвоню, если понадобится узнать что-то еще. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Фрэнк.

Дженсен жестом подозвал официантку и расплатился, щедро прибавив на чай. Фрэнк закинул рюкзак на плечо, и они вместе вышли на улицу — дождь уж закончился, пахло ржавчиной и мокрым асфальтом. Было холодно; Фрэнк с тоской посмотрел на свои голые щиколотки. 

— Дженсен, — неожиданно для себя самого сказал он. — Почему ты решил, что ее убили? 

— Полицейское чутье, — сказал Дженсен, глядя на серое небо. — Тебя проводить?

— Иди-ка ты нахер, — попросил Фрэнк и свернул налево — к своей высотке.

Когда он обернулся, этого бесшумного ублюдка и след простыл.

***

Согревшись в душе и заказав еду с доставкой на дом, Фрэнк, обойдя собственные защитные протоколы, просмотрел почту обоих компьютеров Дианы, невольно чувствуя себя копающимся в останках мародером. Потом пришел черед мобильного телефона — Фрэнк сверил номера по общей базе данных и не нашел ничего примечательного: чаще всего инфолинк устанавливал соединение с номерами мужа, сестры и старшей дочери Дианы. В начале месяца она обращалась в клинику ПРОТЕЗ, из коллег по работе созванивалась лишь с Тедом Брюгером — судя по дате, поздравляла с днем рождения; дважды ей звонили из службы доставки, один раз — со стационара церкви, которую Диана посещала по воскресеньям.

В последнюю очередь Фрэнк прочитал собственную почту. В сообщении Афины был указан адрес, где предстояло пройти поминкам. Фрэнк на всякий случай сохранил его — он не был уверен, что придет.

Он, наверное, должен был почувствовать, как к горечи примешивается что-то вроде умиротворения, — Диана верила в бога, умерла в свой срок, и, вероятно, была сейчас в католическом раю — но Фрэнку хотелось злиться на кого-то, хотелось найти виноватых, и чтобы Дженсен от души навалял им. Так естественно было чувствовать гнев в адрес анонимных ублюдков — и таким нелепым казалось грозить кулаком естественному порядку вещей. 

Может быть, Дженсен тоже чувствовал что-то подобное.

Фрэнк набрал его, когда вышел на обеденный перерыв в небольшой китайский ресторанчик — он был там постоянным клиентом, и владелица неизменно подсовывала ему печенье с предсказаниями.

— Глухо, Дженсен, — сообщил Фрэнк. — Никакой подозрительной активности, никаких таинственных переписок. Твое чутье тебя подвело.

— Нет, — возразил Дженсен, и Фрэнк разломил печенье с такой силой, что оно осыпалось крошками.

— Я знаю свое дело.

— Да, — согласился Дженсен — голос его звучал глухо, и изредка связь сбоила, пропуская помехи. — В этом я не сомневаюсь, Фрэнсис.

Фрэнк насторожился.

— Дженсен, ты где? Если тебя снова везут в какой-нибудь сраный Сингапур...

— Я в морге, — перебил Дженсен.

— Не на столе? — уточнил Фрэнк и отчетливо расслышал смешок. 

— Нет. Я объясню позже.

— Ты объяснишь сейчас! — потребовал Фрэнк — должно быть, излишне громко, и охранник у входа бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд. — Сперва ты просишь приставить охрану к какой-то... женщине — и обещаешь объяснить позже, но хрен там, никаких объяснений я не дождался. Теперь ты снова ввязался во что-то за спиной у Шарифа — и я, знаешь ли, хочу знать, во что именно! 

Какой-то время инфолинк молчал, и Фрэнку показалось, что связь прервалась, — или Дженсен попросту отключился, как последний мудак — а потом его голос вдруг зазвучал совершенно отчетливо:

— Вы с Дианой были приятелями, верно?

— Да, — устало сказал Фрэнк. — Да, и... можем мы перейти к делу?

— К делу, — согласился Дженсен. — Она — не первый человек с отказавшим имплантатом. За последние полгода по сводкам полиции прошли еще четверо. Между жертвами не обнаружили никакой связи, во всех случаях в некрологах указана естественная причина смерти.

— Ты, видимо, снова не убежден? — спросил Фрэнк; как всегда после яркого всплеска эмоций, на него накатила легкая апатия. — Признайся, поэтому тебя и выгнали из полиции — ты портил всем отчетность.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Дженсен — и это был плохой знак, потому что он игнорировал подначки Фрэнка, только когда ему было действительно плохо. — Меня выгнали не поэтому. Есть ли хоть какая-то вероятность, что ты сможешь получить личные дела жертв из клиники?

— Хочешь, чтобы я взломал сервера ПРОТЕЗа? — спросил Фрэнк, невольно понизив голос. — Это серьезные люди, Дженсен. Вероятность того, что они отследят источник взлома... скажем так, довольно высока. 

— Я тебя понял.

— Я сделаю это из дома, — быстро сказал Фрэнк, не давая себе времени передумать. — Неловко будет подставить Шарифа. Правда, если что-то пойдет не так, на деньги он все равно попадет — по договору «Шариф Индастриз» обязана предоставить мне адвоката.

— Ты сам сказал, что риск большой, — плохая связь искажала голос Дженсена, заставляя его звучать почти незнакомо, сжирала интонации. — Я не хочу, чтобы из-за моей просьбы у тебя были неприятности.

— Ты — моя главная неприятность, Дженсен, — заверил Фрэнк; он уже начал ощущать себя невероятно крутым хакером, идущим против системы. — Я свяжусь с тобой вечером. 

— До вечера, — согласился Дженсен и отключился.

Фрэнк разжал кулак, в котором скомкал записку из уничтоженного печенья.

今天你將失去童貞 

Чертов китайский ресторан с предсказаниями на чертовом китайском. 

2\. 

К вечеру адреналин совсем схлынул, и Фрэнк успел четырежды проклясть свое решение взломать сервера ПРОТЕЗа. Три часа он убил только на то, чтобы организовать себе более-менее стабильное подключение, еще полтора понадобилось на то, чтобы замести следы. Речь шла всего лишь о клиентской базе, не о последних разработках и модификациях — но корпорация высоко ценила конфиденциальность. 

Ближе к ночи, когда информация стала медленно переползать на портативный носитель, Фрэнк отправился в душ. Голова раскалывалась, в глаза будто сыпанули песка. Фрэнк сунул голову под струю воды, и долго стоял, уставившись на светло-голубой кафель у себя под ногами. 

Душ всегда помогал ему едва ли не лучше таблеток — головная боль медленно, будто нехотя отступала. Здорово помогало расслабиться и осознание, что работа сделана; либо его сигнал уже отследили, и завтра утром Фрэнка будут ждать у подъезда, либо все пройдет гладко, и Дженсен получит свои данные.

Фрэнк выключил воду, постоял немного, обтекая — он через раз забывал захватить в ванную полотенце, и слишком уж заливать пол в спальне не хотелось — открыл дверь и замер на месте.

Дженсен в расслабленной позе сидел на его кровати — как будто, блядь, на своей собственной.

— Да ты охренел, — медленно проговорил Фрэнк.

Дженсен поднял на него глаза — в кои-то веки, он убрал линзы очков — и Фрэнку немедленно захотелось трусливо отступить обратно в ванную.

— Привет, Фрэнсис, — поздоровался Дженсен. — Прости, забыл постучаться.

— Шутник хренов, — огрызнулся Фрэнк. — Это мой дом, а не какая-нибудь злодейская корпорация. Ты не можешь просто вламываться сюда, когда тебе захочется. И прекрати так меня оглядывать — уверяю тебе, на мне нигде не припрятано оружие!

— Я знаю, — сказал Дженсен, и не подумав отвести взгляд, и Фрэнка опалило жаром.

Черт.

Он мог бы сказать: «Дженсен, проваливай» — и тот, вне всяких сомнений, подчинился бы, потому что Дженсен все-таки хорошо понимал, какие просьбы произносят только для того, чтобы они были озвучены, а каким следует внять.

— Ты безнадежен, — сказал Фрэнк и направился к шкафу с полотенцами. 

Дверца послушно отъехала в сторону, и хотя Фрэнк ожидал этого, он все равно вздрогнул, когда теплая, неестественно гладкая ладонь легла ему на талию — Дженсен, как и всегда, двигался быстро и совершенно бесшумно. Фрэнк почти решился спросить, какого хрена происходит, но испугался, что его подведет голос.

— Наверное, — пробормотал Дженсен куда-то ему за ухо — Фрэнк не сразу сообразил, с чем он соглашается. — Но ничего не будет, если ты не хочешь или не уверен. 

Дома не было ни презервативов, ни смазки; вспомнилось, как в восемнадцать Фрэнк оказался наедине с девушкой и ничего не вышло — от мысли, что нечто подобное повторится сейчас, сердце забилось где-то в горле, и Фрэнка отчетливо замутило. Дженсен горячо выдохнул ему в затылок, скользнул ладонью по груди, притягивая в осторожное, ненастойчивое объятье, и стало очевидно: если проблемы и будут, то не оттого, что у Фрэнка не встанет. 

— Скажи, если не хочешь, — тихо повторил Дженсен, и Фрэнк чуть не взвыл, потому что он не хотел — и очень хотел, а чертов Дженсен мог бы не спрашивать, мог бы трахнуть его прямо так, вцепившегося в дверцу шкафа, и, конечно, он бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного, потому что хорошие парни так не поступают. Справедливости ради — хорошим парням также не стоило бы врываться в чужие квартиры и тискать их хозяев, будучи при этом стопроцентно гетеросексуальными. 

Наверное, Фрэнк молчал слишком долго; Дженсен провел ладонью по его животу, погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра, уговаривая развести ноги, и это был отличный момент, чтобы сказать: «это плохая идея», и, конечно же, Фрэнк его проебал. 

— Уже? — шепнул Дженсен, легко коснувшись головки прижавшегося к животу члена, и Фрэнк попробовал выругаться, но захлебнулся вдохом.

Ну отлично, теперь Дженсен будет думать, что он настолько обалденный, что у Фрэнка встает на него от пары прикосновений. 

— Фрэнсис, — потребовал-попросил Дженсен, и Фрэнк, трясущейся рукой вцепившийся в его запястье, сердито выдохнул:

— Тебе мозги, что ли, закоротило? Ну... черт побери... обещаю, я не подам на тебя в суд, если ты... что-нибудь сделаешь.

Спиной он почувствовал, как этот ублюдок беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Это «да»? — спросил Дженсен и так тесно сжал пальцы вокруг члена Фрэнка, что тот рванул на себя все полотенца разом, и они стопкой рухнули к ногам.

— Да! — выдохнул он, уже не особенно соображая, что говорит. — О господи, да.

***

Фрэнк всегда представлял утро, в которое он мог бы проснуться рядом с Адамом Дженсеном, как конец света. Без ядерного гриба или ударной волны, выбивающей стекла — это должен был быть камерный Апокалипсис, непременно включающий в себя неприятные разговоры, неловкость, ощущение непоправимости совершенной ошибки и — опционально — самовозгорание. 

Впрочем, для светопреставления требовалось непосредственное участие Дженсена — пока же тот спал, глубоко и размеренно дыша, и веки его слегка подрагивали. Этажом ниже играла музыка, что-то медленное и медитативное, а с кухни тянуло горьковатым ароматом — заработала запрограммированная на 8.00 кофеварка. 

Конец света начинался довольно приятно.

Фрэнк прикинул возможные варианты, сразу отвергнув тот, что включал завтрак в постель и поцелуй на прощание, и даже нашел безупречный; с некоторым трудом он поднялся с постели, отсоединил мигающий зеленой лампочкой портативный носитель и, оставив его на тумбочке, сбежал в ванную, плотно затворив за собой дверь.

Идеальное исполнение идеального плана. 

Фрэнк заглянул в зеркало — на шее темнел засос, обещавший позднее расцвести всеми оттенками лилового — и мысленно благословил человечество, придумавшее свитера с высоким горлом.

Он включил воду и постарался не прислушиваться к тому, что происходит в соседней комнате. Дженсен должен оценить великолепную возможность, взять носитель с данными и тихо уйти так же, как и пришел. Никаких ненужных разговоров, никаких выяснений отношений. 

Фрэнк переступил с ноги на ногу и невольно поморщился. Чертов Дженсен. По крайней мере, Фрэнк видел его анализы. 

Господи-господи-господи.

Он никогда больше не сможет произнести при Дженсене слово «пожалуйста».

Из спальни раздался шум, и Фрэнк прикрыл глаза. Блядь, Дженсен умудрялся проскользнуть незамеченным через кишащие наемниками многоэтажные здания — и не в состоянии был тихо сбежать от случайного любовника. Фрэнк прислонился лбом к кафельной плитке и приготовился подождать еще немного, прежде чем выйти и плеснуть себе виски.

В конце концов, сегодня его могли арестовать.

Дверь в ванну приоткрылась, и Дженсен, возмутительно сексуальный в одних только брюках, озадаченно спросил:

— Фрэнсис, все в порядке?

Фрэнк отпрянул от стены, как малолетка от проститутки, и зачем-то прикрыл ладонью засос. 

— Да, — быстро сказал он. — Я... я... 

Дженсен пару секунд молча смотрел на Фрэнка, а потом расстегнул пряжку и, когда брюки упали к его ногам, шагнул из них, как гребаная Афродита из морской пены. Трусы он, правда, снял жестом менее эффектным.

Целовался Дженсен крепко и бескомпромиссно, вжимая Фрэнка лопатками в стену; если это и был прощальный поцелуй, то явно со всеми бонусами и дополнениями.

— Мне нужно идти, — прошептал Дженсен.

«Зрачки» в его глазных имплантатах были огромными.

— Ага, — выдохнул Фрэнк. 

Он обнимал Адама за шею, отчетливо ощущая бедром чужой полувставший член, и казалось совершенно естественным плотнее прижаться к нему пахом.

Адам вздрогнул и снова полез целоваться; ладони его соскользнули с бедер Френка на ягодицы.

— Ничего, что... тебя... не смущает? — пробормотал он.

— Что мы, вроде как, трахаемся в моем душе? — спросил Фрэнк и привстал на носки, когда пальцы, которые ночью успели побывать сперва у него во рту, а потом в заднице, прижали его член к другому, побольше. 

— Аугментации, — хрипло пояснил Адам. 

— Твою мать, Дженсен! — возмутился Фрэнк — он снова был заведен до чертиков, и говорить убедительно не получалось. — Я думал, ты знаешь... Если бы ты кому угодно дал понять, что хочешь его — спустя полчаса он уже ждал бы тебя в постели с раздвинутыми ногами... Я имею ввиду... любой, кроме меня...

Судя по ощущениям, щеки горели, как лампы аварийного освещения. 

— Я понял, — заверил Адам, легонько поцеловал Фрэнка в бровь — и снова двинул рукой. 

3.

Есть хотелось настолько, что Фрэнк не стал звонить в службу доставки — сам сбегал в ближайший супермаркет и только по пути обратно вспомнил, что опасался ареста. 

Шариф, судя по всему, что-то знал — по крайней мере, он звучал крайне позабавленным, когда соглашался дать Фрэнку внеплановый выходной.

Утолив голод, Фрэнк на всякий случай облазил всю квартиру, не нашел никаких скрытых камер — и засел за изучение данных, скачанных с серверов ПРОТЕЗа.

Разгадка лежала буквально на поверхности: у всех погибших из списка Дженсена оказался один и тот же врач.

Адам наверняка уже изучил все, что Фрэнк ему скинул, и, надо думать, был на полпути к квартире или офису доктора Суворовой, но стоило подстраховаться — и Фрэнк вызвал Адама по инфолинку.

Он не ответил.

Фрэнк подавил растущее волнение заодно с желанием связаться с Шарифом. Судя по послужному списку Адама, он мог справиться с сорокалетней женщиной.

Фрэнк несколько раз повторил себе, что все в порядке — и снова полез в сеть клиники. Насколько ему было известно, по протоколу ПРОТЕЗу предписывалось хранить все видеозаписи в течение полугода; взломать личный кабинет врача, было, конечно, немного сложнее, чем добраться до клиентских баз — но если была вероятность, что это поможет Дженсену, оно того стоило.

Фрэнк аккуратно попробовал влезть в их сеть — и обнаружил дыру, словно для него сделанную. Похоже, тот, кто защищал сервера ПРОТЕЗа, жаждал поймать нарушителя; Фрэнк размял пальцы и подумал: «хрен тебе».

Другой сюрприз, куда неожиданней первого, Фрэнк обнаружил, просканировав узел, содержащий всю информацию о действиях доктора Суворовой. Он был открыт, словно супермаркет в черную пятницу.

— Черт, — пробормотал Фрэнк; соблазн был слишком велик, и он, не забывая отслеживать враждебную активность, заглянул в папки.

ПРОТЕЗ считывал показатели всех установленных аугментаций; Фрэнк пробежался глазами по списку и вздрогнул, выхватив из сотни имен знакомое: «Дженсен, Адам».

Показатели отчаянно сбоили. Фрэнк просканировал папку — как будто в собственной сети работал, а не хакал чужую — и обнаружил червя. Работа была мастерской, код — сложным настолько, что Фрэнк затруднялся определить весь его функционал. Сомневаться не приходилось в одном — программа была вредоносной, и, судя по скачущим данным, у Адама уже отказали инфолинк, модуль взлома, имплантат возвратного дыхания и левая рука.

Фрэнк на автопилоте просканировал папку, озаглавленную «Гонзалез, Диана», нашел следы того же червя — и только тогда у него затряслись руки.

Нужно было связаться с Шарифом — пусть вышлет Малик, команду врачей, да хоть отряд наемников; плевать, насколько Адам будет недоволен — если перестанет работать сердечный имплантат...

Сеть оповестила Фрэнка о входящем сообщении — а потом они посыпались градом:

«ip84320340878 привет» 

«ip84320340878 мало времени»

«ip84320340878 я впустил тебя потому»

«ip84320340878 что ты кое что украл»

«ip84320340878 чистая работа» 

«ip84320340878 предлагаю сделку»

«ip84320340878 дай мне час чтобы замести следы»

«ip84320340878 и я уберу червя»

«ip84320340878 и больше не появлюсь в детройте»

«ip84320340878 ты сразу проверил папку а.дженсена»

«ip84320340878 он тебя нанял7»

«ip84320340878 не трогай сеть час и я» 

«ip84320340878 уберу червя»

«ip84320340878 начнешь копировать я узнаю он умрет»

«ip84320340878 я знаю ты читаешь»

Фрэнк снова взглянул на код червя — ему понадобилась бы пара суток, чтобы расшифровать его, и вдвое больше — чтобы найти способ лечения. Тот, кто разговаривал с ним, убил Диану и еще четверых — скорее всего, чтобы сбыть имплантаты на черном рынке, снова активировав их после смерти предыдущих носителей, — и все они заслуживали справедливости, и хрена с два она восторжествует, если у Фрэнка не будет доказательств. 

Фрэнку, наверное, стоило чувствовать себя виноватым за то, как легко ему далось принятие решения.

«ip??????????? хорошо»

Код червя начал исчезать — цифра за цифрой.

Следом стали пропадать файлы из папок, способные доказать вину доктора Суворовой. 

4.

Стоило отдать Дженсену должное: он стучал в дверь, пока соседи не попросили его угомониться — и только тогда влез в квартиру Фрэнка через окно.

— Не хочу тебя видеть, — сразу сказал Фрэнк. — Насколько мне известно, твой инфолинк теперь исправно работает. Если понадобится...

— Прости, — перебил Дженсен. — Фрэнк, прости, я не должен был заставлять тебя работать вслепую...

— Ты не должен был спать со мной, потому что думал, что умираешь! — рявкнул Фрэнк. — Ты хоть представляешь, как дерьмово это выглядит? Пожалуйста, Дженсен, просто иди нахуй и оставь меня в покое!

— Я спал с тобой не поэтому, — сердито возразил Дженсен, и Фрэнк с трудом подавил желание дать ему в морду — остановило лишь осознание, что он может сломать себе пару костей. 

Пришлось ограничиться повторным «иди нахуй», но Дженсен упрямо продолжил:

— Муж Дианы назвал мне фамилию ее доктора. В ПРОТЕЗе можно быстро попасть на прием к нужному человеку, если хорошо заплатить. Я расспросил Суворову о Диане — как свидетельницу, не как подозреваемую. Она дала мне ложную наводку. Два часа спустя у меня начали сбоить аугментации, и я понял, что действовать придется быстро.

— И все-таки ты нашел время, чтобы потрахаться, — прошипел Фрэнк.

Дженсену хватило совести отвести взгляд.

— Я потерял след. Других зацепок не было. Я думал, у меня нет шансов.

— Несчастный ты идиот, — выдохнул Фрэнк; желание орать ушло, осталась лишь тупая усталость. — Знаешь, я бы заметил, если бы ты умер. Только представь, какую палитру радостных эмоций я бы испытал, осознав, что у нас был предсмертный секс.

— Я повел себя как мудак, — с раздражающей готовностью согласился Дженсен. — И ты злишься. Я это заслужил.

Фрэнк хлопнул в ладоши. 

— Хоть в чем-то мы согласны! А теперь выметайся.

— Когда я пытался добраться до Суворовой, поняв, наконец, что она причастная к этим смертям, я чувствовал, как мои аугментации отказывают. Одна за другой. Это было на редкость дерьмовое ощущение.

— Прости, что я не рыдаю от жалости, — закатил глаза Фрэнк, но Дженсена оказалось не так-то просто сбить с мысли.

— Инфолинк отключился первым. Я думал, что скоро умру — и больше всего жалел о двух вещах: что я не смогу вернуть Меган ее матери, и что чертова связь не позволит мне напоследок услышать твой голос. 

— Заткнись, — сдавленно попросил Фрэнк. — Просто замолчи, потому что...

— И, судя по тому, что сказал мне Шариф...

— Стоп, что? — резко переспросил Фрэнк; желание простить Дженсену все грехи тут же схлынуло. — Он тебе все рассказал?

— Сразу, как я пришел в себя, да. Сказал, ты рыдал у него на груди.

— Я не рыдал, — процедил Фрэнк. — Я был расстроен тем, что сучка смылась, только и всего. И если ты скажешь, что я принял неправильное решение — клянусь, на следующем задании я заведу тебя под первую попавшуюся турель.

Дженсен улыбнулся — даже не потрудился сделать вид, что принял угрозу всерьез, хоть и чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Вообще-то, я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас мне жизнь.

— Благодарность принята, — заверил Фрэнк. — Можешь проваливать.

Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на него — точно как тогда, сидя на кровати в этой же спальне, — и больше всего на свете Фрэнк хотел бы, чтобы его пульс не начинал частить от этого взгляда.

— Я очень виноват, — сказал Адам. — Ты не представляешь, как сильно я жажду загладить свою вину.


End file.
